Umingovi
|diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |image = ? |titles = N/A |names = muskox, ox, woolly |species = Herbivore |habitats = Zeldenyi Expanse |size = Small |relations = None |move = Defense Circle |elements = None |ailments = None |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are Herbivores endemic to the Zeldenyi Expanse. Physiology are titanic, bovine creatures, famous for their thick pelts and curved horns. Ridges on their backs, noses and foreheads make them well protected against natural predators. Both males and females are of dark color, with light grey horns, while the calves have brighter pelts. Behavior Since roam the large, windswept plains of the Zeldenyi Expanse, they react aggressively to threats and intruders. The males will attack anything that is smaller than them, however, should a threat be either larger, or not give up after a headbutt, the whole herd will form a circle around the calves, snorting and roaring to deter predators. Even the usually aggressive Beotodus can be deterred by such behavior. Abilities focus on headbutting or slamming their bodies into obstacles or opponents. When greatly agitated, the can charge into opponents at a surprising speed. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = |description = Herd-forming herbivores covered in thick fur and armed with dangerously sharp horns, the are perfectly adapted to the harsh tundra. Should they be attacked, they will relentlessly defend their calves from attackers. Villagers like to hunt them for their dense fur.}} Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Artiodactyla * Suborder: Furred * Infraorder: RESEARCHING * Superfamily: Govi (Cornucanoidea) * Family: Umingi (Umingmacodae) * Species: Umingovi (Umingmak moschatus) are Herbivores native to the cold tundra north of ???. Habitat Range So far, herds have only been observed in the Zeldenyi Expanse. Ecological Niche A large, grazing herbivore, is somewhat easy prey for anything larger than itself, even though males can be formidable fighters. Large predators like Beotodus or ??? can easily prey on lone , and even larger groups. However, can form a protective circle, pointing their horns outward and their vulnerable behinds inward. Biological Adaptations have thick and dense fur, which is excellent against the strong and cold winds of the tundra. Their sturdy hooves and fur-covered noses are excellent for digging through the dense snow in search of vegetation. Ridges on their nose, brow, and back protect from teeth while also serving as a decent weapon, accompanying the pointed horns. Behavior mind their own business, digging up food or dozing. However, once provoked, these monsters can and will relentlessly attack opponents, as long as they can be defeated easily. Should a stronger foe approach a herd of , it will form its protective circle and not move an inch from its position. Lone will resort to fleeing instead. Attacks *'Charge:' Paws the ground thrice before dashing forward with surprising speed. *'Headbutt:' Much like Rhenoplos or Apceros, the monster lowers its head and pushes forward. *'Rear:' Gets on its hindlegs and smashes its front half onto the ground. *'Kick:' Should an opponent be behind an , the monster will kick with either one or both legs. *'Horn Swipe:' Shakes its body and swipes its horned head around twice. *'Protective Circle:' The herd will rush to one spot before each individual positions itself so that the entire herd forms a circle. Should calves be within the herd, they will remain in the very center of this circle. The will roar, stomp and snort loudly to drive off attackers. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Trivia * can sometimes be observed fighting for territory. The males will violently charge into each other, slamming their sturdy heads together. *Many villagers have at least one domesticated , as their nutritious milk and durable fur are essential to living on these harsh islands. Notes * are obviously based on muskoxen. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Herbivore Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:1 Star Level Monster